


ugly crier (but such a pretty liar)

by MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Grantaire & Marius Friendship, Human Experimentation, Hurt Grantaire, Hurt Marius, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so glad that's a tag, Laboratories, Other, Protective Amis, Protective Grantaire, Tags May Change, be safe yall, r is a dad to marius, tags make it seem darker than it is, takes place in america because fuck you thats why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou/pseuds/MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou
Summary: Grantaire and Marius have been experimented on since birth, and have never seen the outside world. They rely only on each other, trusting no one else. One day, a social justice group known as Les Amis de l'ABC manages to sneak in and free the two. The group is friendly, but Marius and Grantaire are wary, traumatized by their years in the lab. None of this is helped by the lab, who want their subjects back, and are willing to do anything to do so.





	ugly crier (but such a pretty liar)

It had been three hours since Grantaire was taken when the guards finally brought him back to Marius. They threw the 19-year-old into the cell the two shared before slamming the metal door. As soon as Marius was sure the guards had left and the Keepers weren’t coming to take him, he scrambled over to his only friend. He shook the brunet’s shoulder softly. Grantaire rolled over, groaning.

“You okay?” Grantaire mumbled. Marius gave a small smile, though worry was still prominent on his face.

“I’m okay,  _ dad _ .” Grantaire rolled his eyes at the comment. “Us younger folk bounce back better than old people.” Marius’ remark caused Grantaire to chuckle, making the ginger’s smile widen. He didn’t miss the slight wince as Grantaire laughed and pushed himself up into a sitting position though. Most would have, but growing up together meant they knew each other’s tells like the back of their hand.

“Hey, I’m only two years older than you,” Grantaire snarked back, still grinning widely. “I’m fine though, really; it was just a flexibility test plus speed and endurance.”

“What took so long then?”

Grantaire shrugged. “They’ve upped security all of the sudden for some reason. Don’t know why though.”

“Hmm.” Marius stroked the concrete floor distractedly. He traced random patterns as they came to his mind. The silence dragged on for a short while as Grantaire repositioned himself so he was sitting on his cot.

“There was a new Keeper at my test today,” Marius said quietly. “He looked… different than the others.”

Grantaire lowered himself off the cot and scooted toward Marius, interested. “What did he look like? What was his name?”

“His name tag said Doctor Lamarque, but they all called him Dr. L. He was kinda skinny, and his hair was real curly and a light kind of red.” He paused, allowing Grantaire time to think.

“I might have seen him at mine for a moment. Green eyes? And tons of freckles?”

Marius nodded. “Yeah. He seemed nice enough.” Marius’ expression changed, his brow furrowing in a doubtful look. “But…”

“We’ve been wrong before,” Grantaire finished for him. He scooted closer to Marius and slung an arm around the younger teen’s shoulder. “Hey,” he said comfortingly. “It’s gonna be okay. One day they’ll get tired of us or get distracted and we’ll escape.” Marius knew Grantaire didn’t really believe that, being a pessimist at heart, but it was comforting, and that’s why Grantaire was doing it. He leaned his head on the other boy’s shoulder. They stayed that way for a while, until the fluorescent lights above them shut off. Grantaire began to remove his arm, but Marius grabbed his hand before he could.

“Could… could we sleep together tonight?” His voice was unsure, as it often was after a day of testing.

“Of course, kiddo.” Marius could barely see Grantaire in the dim room lit only by the electric clock, but he could hear the smile in his voice.

“Don’t call me kid,” he mumbled under his breath, though he didn’t really mean it. The two pushed their cots together, which took some effort. Once they had finally managed it, they crawled into bed. Marius immediately moved to the center of the makeshift bed, letting Grantaire hold him tightly.

“Goodnight R,” he mumbled, already giving in to sleep. Grantaire smiled fondly.

“Goodnight to you too, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos or a comment!! i'd appreciate it and it would help me write more.


End file.
